


Wrap Your Mind Around My Thoughts

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Animagus Bestiality, Animagus Harry Potter, Auror Harry Potter, Consentacles, Dom/sub Undertones, Endearments, Established Relationship, HP Kinkfest 2020, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Switching, Kink Negotiation, Legilimency, Light Bondage, Light breathplay, M/M, POV Harry Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Sensory Deprivation, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:30:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: Draco knows Harry's got a filthy fantasy, he just has to convince him to share it.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 82
Kudos: 815
Collections: HP Kinkfest 2020





	Wrap Your Mind Around My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Clearly I've been reading far too much Venom fic, because the second I saw this tentacle!fic prompt, my brain immediately went _WANT_. Thanks to the prompter for allowing me the opportunity to write a kink I've (surprisingly) not yet written, and to shiftylinguini for betaing! ♥

" _Fuck_ ," Draco said with feeling as he sprawled out onto the mattress. Harry knew how he felt; Harry barely had enough energy left to return himself to his human form. But he'd already done enough damage to the guest bedroom as it was, and all he wanted at that moment was to hold Draco properly without having to worry about accidentally crushing him with his weight or gouging him with his claws. With a herculean effort, Harry focused his scattered thoughts until he felt the familiar shudder and ripple of transformation as he went from lion to man.

Draco blinked up at him, a pleased smile spreading across his face. He reached out and ruffled a hand through Harry's perpetually messy hair. "Almost worse than your mane," he said fondly as Harry collapsed down on top of him, relishing the ability to do so—he had to be so careful in his Animagus form, the awareness of his greater mass a constant buzz in the back of his mind. He was still slightly heavier than Draco even as a man, but he was light enough that he could press the full weight of his naked, sweaty body on top of Draco without causing him any significant distress beyond an exaggerated _oof_. Ignoring him, Harry nuzzled his face into the crook of Draco's neck.

"How are you feeling?" he mumbled against the damp skin of Draco's throat, less fragrant to his human nose than his lion one, but still smelling undeniably of Draco. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't hurt me," Draco said, his tone indulgent and only a _little_ exasperated. "I promised you I'd tell you if it got to be too much, didn't I?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, but I got a little carried away at the end." His cheeks grew warm as he remembered the incredible feeling of sinking into Draco, the way he'd bucked and writhed beneath Harry, and how, as Harry approached his climax, he'd started to lose himself in the wild instinct of rut. It had been exhilarating… and terrifying. 

Draco's smile turned sly, practically oozing satisfaction. "Enjoyed yourself more than you were expecting to, hmm?"

Harry's flush deepened; Draco would be insufferable now, especially after how much Harry had protested the idea when Draco had first broached the topic months ago. It felt like it had come out of nowhere, a late night conversation about Harry's training at work in his Animagus form turning towards what had seemed to be Draco's innocent appreciation of how majestic and powerful he found Harry's lion form to be. Innocent until Draco far-too-casually mentioned that sometimes he dreamt about Harry fucking him while transformed. 

Harry had been shocked—it hadn't ever occurred to him as a possibility, but his dick had undeniably twitched at the filthy images Draco's words had immediately conjured. It was alarmingly easy to get past the taboo of fucking his human lover as a lion, but though he could admit the idea was hot in theory, he wasn't certain it could be put into practice without Draco risking serious injury. It had taken months before Draco finally wore him down, and only after they'd taken a number of safety precautions—not the least of which was dealing with the fact that lions had barbed penises, and there was no way _that_ would be pleasant for either of them. Draco, of course, was alarmingly well informed when it came to lion physiology and had already come up with several potential magical solutions; he seemed to think that was all their problems solved. But though Draco might have felt certain that Harry wasn't capable of hurting him, no matter what form he was in, Harry had been firm that his lion dick wasn't going anywhere near Draco unless they had contingencies in place for if things got out of hand. Contingencies that had, thankfully, not been necessary in the end. Another thing for Draco to be smug about—he did so love being right. 

Truth be told, Harry was still processing the fact that they'd really gone through with it, that he'd actually just transformed into a lion and fucked his boyfriend like a literal animal… and it had been amazing. Sex with Draco always was, but _fuck_ if there wasn't something powerful and primal about experiencing it in his Animagus form. There were so many differences and that had only made it all the more exciting, like he was getting to fuck Draco for the first time all over again. Harry couldn't help the flicker of anticipation in his gut at the thought of doing it again. And they _would_ be doing it again going by the gleam in Draco's eye.

"All right, then," Draco said after a long contented silence spent stroking his hands down Harry's back. "That's my filthy, depraved fantasy sorted. Now it's your turn."

Harry's breath momentarily caught. "I think you're plenty kinky enough for the both of us."

"Don't play coy with me, darling," Draco chided. "You're not as good at it as I am. I caught that little hitch in your breath—you've got your own fantasy, and I want to help bring it to life."

"I don't…" Harry trailed off, unwilling to lie to Draco but unable to fess up, either. Draco was right, there _had_ been a particular desire that had immediately flashed through his mind when Draco mentioned _filthy, depraved fantasy_ , one that he'd never shared with another living soul. How could he? It was weird, and impossible, and certainly not the kind of thing the Saviour of the Wizarding World should be dreaming about.

Draco's arms tightened around him. "You know I won't be weirded out, whatever it is," he said softly. "I just begged for your lion dick up my arse, I'm hardly in a position to judge." Harry snorted and Draco huffed out a wry laugh, rubbing a cheek against the side of Harry's head. "I can't promise it'll be something I can give you, but I won't know unless you tell me." 

He threaded his fingers through Harry's hair, tugging until Harry looked him in the eye. "I want to know everything about you, Harry Potter. Even the weird, filthy, disturbing parts." He flashed Harry a wicked smile. " _Especially_ those parts."

Harry's cheeks grew warm, which was ridiculous considering what they'd been up to just minutes before. But that was _Draco's_ fantasy, his idea, his initiative; it was different when it was Harry's own desires on the line, his own vulnerability and shame. He'd never felt comfortable enough with a lover before to share this part of himself with them. But Draco was different, he'd _always_ been different. Harry wanted to know him inside and out, and he loved that Draco felt the same. If he expected Draco to share his secrets, then it was only fair play that Harry share his own.

He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He'd never needed to put these urges into words and he wasn't sure if he was even capable of it. Draco's smile faltered.

"You don't have to—"

"No, it's not that," Harry hastened to reassure him. "I… I want you to know. But I don't think I can say it, I don't—" He growled, frustrated and turned on and a little ashamed.

Draco's expression softened with understanding. "That makes sense," he said. "It took me ages before I broached the whole lion-fucking thing with you. I had time to think it over and plan what I wanted to say." Harry nodded, grateful Draco seemed to get it. "Would it…" Draco hesitated before continuing, "Would it help if I used Legilmancy? That way you could show me the fantasy without needing to use any words." 

Harry's eyes widened as he thought over the suggestion. They'd never done anything like that before but the idea of willingly letting Draco into his thoughts didn't horrify him the way he might have thought it would; he felt grateful. He trusted Draco not to go rummaging around in his head, and even though a part of him baulked at the thought of Draco seeing his fantasy in all its technicolour glory, he couldn't deny it would certainly be efficient.

Swallowing hard, Harry nodded, and a softly pleased smile graced Draco's face.

"All right." Draco reached out and cupped Harry's face, his palms soft and warm. "Concentrate on what you want me to see, okay? That way I won't have to go searching too hard for it."

Harry's entire body went hot as he brought the images he so frequently wanked off to up to the forefront of his mind. He'd imagined a plethora of different scenes and scenarios over the years, but he concentrated on a recent favourite, the one where he was spread out on the Forbidden Forest floor, caught and vulnerable and—

" _Legilimens_." 

Harry felt when Draco entered his mind, his presence cool and foreign as he watched Harry's fantasy unfold before him. Despite having come not all that long ago, Harry's cock began to fill with blood as the scene started to play out, the faint humiliation of knowing that Draco was seeing Harry's most depraved desires somehow making it even hotter. Though he could sense Draco's presence, he couldn't tell what Draco was thinking, if he was curious or horrified or turned-on.

After what felt like ages, the connection abruptly severed, jolting Harry out of the vision and bringing his focus onto Draco's face just inches in front of his own. For one heart-stopping moment Draco's expression was unreadable before his lips spread into a wickedly pleased smile.

"Unexpected," he said thoughtfully. "But I can definitely work with it."

"Yeah?" Harry squeaked, unsure if the possibility of having his fantasy come true filled him with elation or terror. Or both.

"Oh _yes_ ," Draco said with relish, causing Harry's stomach to do a little wriggle of pleasure. "But first, we do need to talk about it." Harry must have made a face because Draco laughed. "Oh don't be like that. I want to make this good for you, which means I need to know what it is, exactly, that gets you so hot."

"Oh, was the tentacle sex not clear enough, then?" Harry snarked, not particularly keen on breaking down why his messed-up brain thought getting fucked by a mass of tentacles was basically the hottest thing ever.

Draco was not impressed. "No, actually, it wasn't," he said sharply. "The scene was in the Forbidden Forest—was that important? And if so, _why_? Is it being outside? In that forest in particular? Somewhere with an element of danger, or somewhere you could potentially get caught?"

Harry's mouth dropped open; he'd never really scrutinised his fantasies with that level of detail before. They were just imaginings to get off to, and he'd not thought to analyse them much further than that. But of course, Draco was a planner, and knowing that he wanted to deconstruct Harry's fantasy to ensure he understood every nuance was actually rather sweet. Harry reminded himself that Draco was just trying to understand because he was a perfectionist and wanted to blow Harry's mind, not because he thought Harry was a freak.

"Erm, no, the location doesn't particularly matter," Harry replied. "If anything I'd say I definitely _don't_ want there to be any chance of getting caught, not if we were to—err—try it for real."

Draco nodded briskly. "Excellent, that certainly makes things easier. Now, the scene was dark and I didn't get a good look at the… tendrils, but you called them tentacles just now, not vines. Is that important? Is there something specific about the shape or texture that you prefer? The size or number of them? Does it matter where the tentacles are coming from: a plant, a sentient or non-sentient tentacle monster, some kind of half-human half-octopus?"

"Wow, okay," Harry said with a laugh, overwhelmed with the possibilities. "Merlin, sometimes I forget about this aspect of your personality." Draco pinched the skin over his ribs in retaliation and Harry squirmed and let out another shriek of a laugh.

"Excuse me for trying to ensure you get fucked by exactly the kind of tentacle you most desire," Draco said in his haughtiest tone. A wicked shiver licked its way down Harry's spine, and Draco smirked at him, knowing exactly how much Harry liked it when Draco got all posh and demanding.

"Right," Harry said, clearing his throat. "I don't think where the tentacles are coming from particularly matters. Usually it's sort of… non-specific? Varying widths are good for, erm, different things. Nothing crazy massive, but I like when at least some are big and strong enough to hold me down. Shape… I dunno, maybe kind of tapered at the end to make…" Harry trailed off, his face burning.

"Insertion?" Draco offered helpfully with a grin. Harry made a face.

"Yes, to make _insertion_ "—he shuddered pleasurably at the thought, which only made Draco's grin grow wider—"easier. Texture-wise, nothing too rough. I usually imagine them kind of smooth and… self-slicking? But there are other ways to make sure I'm ready, and I don't know if that part is key to the hotness factor or just for expediency's sake."

Draco quirked a smile. "It does rather kill the mood when you have to worry about things like lube in fantasy-land."

"Yeah," Harry breathed. It was so much better if they could get right to it, just slide right inside him without resistance. His cock twitched against Draco's leg, and Draco's eyes briefly grew heated before he switched back into business mode.

"Being held down," Draco continued, "the bondage aspect, that's important, yes? Is it just that, or a general feeling of helplessness? The fucking also seemed to be a focal point—are there any other acts you like in particular? Anything you can think of that you _don't_ want?"

"I definitely like the idea of being out of control and not being able to move," Harry said slowly, thinking through the common threads of his fantasies over the years. "So yeah, I'd say the helplessness overall is a turn-on. What you saw in the fantasy is pretty, erm, _representative_ of my general preferences. But I'm not super keen on the tentacles in any other… orifices."

"So that's a no to nose, ear, or belly-button fucking then?" Draco teased.

Harry wrinkled his nose, an unpleasant shiver rolling through him at the thought of a tentacle sliding up there. "No, definitely not. And no sounding either."

Predictably, Draco shuddered, and Harry suppressed a snort. One of Draco's old boyfriends had been quite keen to have Draco stick a rod up his dick and Harry was well aware how traumatic Draco had found the whole experience. Thankfully it wasn't something Harry had a particular interest in himself, though he couldn't help but find it amusing that tentacles and Animagus fucking were fine by Draco, but he drew the line at sounding.

"Is that everything?" Harry asked, snuggling against Draco's chest. "Have you compiled a satisfactory checklist?"

"Just about. One last thing," Draco murmured. "Given the helplessness aspect… is this something you want to know about and for us to plan together ahead of time? Or would you rather I work on it on my own and surprise you?" Harry couldn't hide the quiver that racked his frame at the word _surprise_ , and Draco gave him an appreciative squeeze. "Surprise, then?"

"Yeah," Harry replied, his voice rough. His dick was still hard, and he couldn't help but rub up against Draco's hipbone, chasing the pleasurable friction.

"Brilliant." There was a pause, and then Draco said, almost apologetically. "It might be a little while. I've got some ideas, but it could take some time for me to determine the best approach."

"That's fine," Harry said truthfully. Now that Draco had got him all worked up, a part of Harry would have rather liked to get to it _now_ even if he knew that wasn't reasonable. But a larger part of him wasn't sure if he was quite ready for his darkest desire to be brought to life, not after a lifetime of certainty that it would only ever be a fantasy. Besides, the idea of not knowing when or where Draco would strike, or even _how_ he could possibly bring Harry's filthy imaginings to life… Well that just made things all the hotter.

"In the meantime…" Draco rolled, pinning Harry against the mattress and settling between his legs. Harry's aching cock rejoiced in the sudden pressure of Draco's hardness grinding down against him. "Why don't I help you with this?"

Harry nodded eagerly, arching up beneath Draco and tugging him down for a toe-curling kiss.

[](https://imgur.com/rO1PAbE)

Their house was dark when Harry got home from work, which was surprising given that it was almost nine. He'd had to stay late to wrap up a case, and he'd owled Draco hours ago to let him know not to expect Harry for dinner. Perhaps Draco had gone to bed early. Or, more likely, he had decided to take advantage of Harry's absence by staying late at work himself to make progress on his latest pet potions project. 

Harry suppressed a sigh as he hung up his Auror robes and trudged down the hall towards their bedroom, unsurprised to see it was just as dark and empty as the rest of their home. He couldn't begrudge Draco working late, not when he had likely only done so because Harry had told him not to wait up. Still, Harry couldn't deny that he was a little disappointed. The day had been unbearably long, and all he wanted right now was a warm shower, a bit of a cuddle in bed with his boyfriend, and maybe one of Draco's sinfully good blow jobs.

At least he could still have the shower. 

He went straight to the bathroom, cranking on the faucet as hot as it would go—the house was old and they'd yet to get around to updating the charmwork on the pipes, which meant they took ages to properly heat up. While Harry waited for the water to warm he went back out into the dark bedroom, not bothering to turn on the lights; the warm glow filtering into the room from the open bathroom door was more than enough to see by. He stripped off the rest of his clothes, sending them towards the laundry basket with a flick of his wand. 

Harry had just finished unfastening his forearm wand holster and tossing it onto the chest of drawers when the light in the bathroom suddenly went out. Normally that would not have made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand on end—they'd not yet got around to updating the house charms on the light fixtures, either—but a sudden quiet accompanied the blanketing darkness; the water had turned off as well.

He tensed, ears straining, when two arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind, tugging him back and trapping his naked body against a firm chest. His wand was in his hand, a spell on the tip of his tongue, and then the familiar scent of Draco's spicy cologne reached his nostrils. The fragrance hit him like a Muscle-Relaxant Potion, his body melting against Draco's chest, which was rumbling with an amused chuckle.

"Bastard," Harry huffed on laugh, adrenaline still coursing through his body. "I almost hexed your face off."

Draco's cheek nuzzled against Harry's ear, his chest shifting and dragging the cool metal buttons of his robes against Harry's spine. "You'd have had to have seen me first."

"Yes, any reason for the darkness—hey!" Something plucked Harry's wand out of his hand and he heard the familiar clatter of it being tossed onto the chest of drawers somewhere to his left. He frowned, squirming in Draco's embrace, surprised at how unyielding Draco's arms were around him. Draco was much stronger than his lean frame would indicate, but Harry's work as an Auror generally gave him the physical advantage. He opened his mouth again to tell Draco to stop fucking around as he brought his hands to Draco's forearms, fully intending to pry his hold loose, and promptly froze.

" _Oh_ ," he breathed as he gripped the firm, thick bands holding him in place. Because these were not Draco's arms; they were far too smooth, too firm. He ran his palms along the spherical tendrils; his cock began to stiffen.

Draco hummed, and Harry felt something slither around his ankles, first the left, then the right; these tentacles were thinner than the bands around his midsection. They moved upwards in a slow, indelible spiral, wrapping around his legs as they slowly urged his stance wider. Another tendril—where were they coming from?—spilled over his left shoulder, brushing teasingly at his throat before creeping down towards his nipples, flicking at the nubs until Harry gasped. 

" _Draco_."

"You seemed stressed. I thought you could use some help decompressing," Draco said, his tone mild but already breathless. "All right?"

Harry nodded eagerly as one of the tendrils around his legs reached his cock and began to stroke teasingly along the underside. The other moved back, pressing along his perinneum before pulsing against his arsehole. He wondered what he looked like, standing naked in the middle of the room, a clothed Draco along his back and his body covered in a writhing mass of tentacles. His cock jerked and dribbled precome.

"I want to see," he begged. The room was still pitch dark—Draco could only sleep well in complete darkness and their bedroom was light-proof, not even a sliver of moonlight creeping in past a curtain's edge. He could feel the tentacles sliding over his skin but he couldn't see a thing, and he _wanted_ to.

"Not this time," Draco said as the tentacle circling Harry's rim began to press inside. Harry moaned, both in pleasure and frustration. "This time I just want you to feel. Feel and _imagine_ what you must look like."

Harry threw his head back against Draco's shoulder and panted at Draco's words and at the feeling of the tentacle plunging in and out of his arse, pressing up against his prostate with every stroke. The larger, thicker tentacles around his midsection continued to keep him pinned, while others stimulated his nipples, his cock, tickled the sensitive insides of his knees. One of the thicker bands had draped itself around his neck and was slowly drawing tighter as Harry moaned and writhed. That particular kink had been one of many present in the fantasy Harry had shown Draco, but he'd not been sure if Draco had seen it. He shouldn't have ever doubted it—very little escaped Draco's notice. 

"Fuck," Harry panted. His orgasm was building inside of him and he was helpless to do anything to get himself there faster. He just had to stand there and take it while Draco and his tendrils had their way with him. Harry shuddered. _Fuck_ , it was just as hot as he'd imagined it would be.

"Are you close, sweetheart? Do you need more?" Draco asked, his voice low and rough, the way it always got when he was particularly turned on. Harry could feel the hard, hot length of him pressed against the small of Harry's back… or he _thought_ it was Draco's cock. For all Harry knew it might be another tentacle. The possibility made Harry clench tight around the tendril still fucking in and out of him, glorious and maddening and not quite enough.

"Yeah," Harry breathed. "More. Give me more."

A second tentacle, a little wider than the first, nudged up against his rim. When the smaller one slid out of him, they twined together before pressing back in, stretching him wide. He moaned and wriggled against the intrusion, but it didn't take him long to adjust to the pressure, and then it was just stretch and pleasure and a burning need. The way the two tentacles twisted together gave them a distinct and ridged texture, not unlike that of his favourite knobbed dildo, which he was sure wasn't a coincidence. Every time they fucked in and out of him the curves pressed right up against his prostate in a spine-shivering caress that made pleasure shoot through him like sparks from a spell.

The tendril around his neck tightened, not enough to restrict his airflow, but enough to let Harry know it _could_ at any moment. The tantalising promise made Harry gasp, and the tip of one of the tentacles seemed to take his open mouth as an invitation. 

It prodded gently at his lips before Harry obediently opened wide, all but pleading for it to slide inside his willing mouth. It did so, the texture so very smooth against the flat of his tongue. Its girth was a little slimmer than Draco's cock, which meant it was no trouble at all to wrap his lips around it and suck as it thrust shallowly into Harry's mouth, always stopping _just_ short of his throat, despite the fact that Draco was well aware how much Harry loved a good throat-fucking. But given the sensory overload Harry was currently experiencing, perhaps it was good that Draco was holding back. For his part, Draco was clearly enjoying the proceedings, his breath laboured as he panted against Harry's ear, and his hips grinding incessantly against the small of Harry's back. 

Harry wondered where the tentacles were coming from, if they were some inanimate _thing_ that Draco was controlling, or if Draco could physically feel what they felt. It was clear he was directing their movements—he wouldn't have let them anywhere near Harry unless he was absolutely confident he had them mastered—but were they a part of him? Could he feel the way Harry's arse parted around the tendrils thrusting eagerly inside him? Could he sense the wet heat of Harry's mouth sucking desperately on the tentacle sliding across his tongue? Not for the first time, Harry wished he could see himself, could see the tentacles, and Draco, and the filthy tableau they must have made.

But the not knowing, the uncertainty, the lack of control… it was exactly what he'd wanted, and though he wished he could see, the knowledge that he couldn't, that Draco wasn't _letting_ him… It all served to make his dick even harder as the tentacles brought him closer and closer to the edge.

He was almost there, Draco's knowledge of his body and the fulfillment of his oldest, deepest fantasy more than enough to get him off. Even without words Draco seemed to realise it, the tempo of the thrusting tendrils in Harry's arse increasing as the one wrapped around Harry's cock began to undulate, milking him with perfect pressure and speed.

With a shout muffled by the tentacle still stuffed in his mouth, Harry came. The pleasure was so powerful and intense, so overwhelming, that Harry must have temporarily blacked out, because the next thing he knew he was lying on the bed wrapped in Draco's arms, blinking up at his concerned face.

He immediately sat up and looked Draco over, hoping for some sign of the tentacles that had just brought him such pleasure, but they were nowhere to be found. Wherever they had come from, they were gone now. Harry felt a flash of disappointment, but he was quickly distracted by Draco's anxious voice.

"Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Harry quickly shook his head, keen to reassure Draco that what he'd just given Harry was more than he could have ever dreamed of.

"Not at all. It was"—he shivered, remembering the tentacles sliding over his skin—"perfect." 

Draco's smile was shyly pleased, such an incongruous expression given the filthy act that had inspired it.

"Here," he said, handing Harry a cup of water. "Sip this slowly while I go run us a bath."

Harry took the glass gratefully, suddenly aware of how thirsty he was. He watched Draco go with a twinge of discomfort, wanting nothing so much as to be as close to Draco right now as humanly possible. But Harry could see Draco moving around the en suite from where he was sat on the bed, and he dutifully sipped his water until Draco called him in.

The hot bath water felt like heaven encasing his sore and aching body, making Harry aware of how much of a toll the tentacle fucking had clearly taken on his strained muscles. Draco had doused the water with potions for pain relief and muscle relaxation, and pleasurable prickles rolled across Harry's skin as he felt them get to work. With a happy sigh, he leaned back against Draco—who had settled into the tub behind him—wriggling against Draco's chest until Draco obediently wrapped his arms around him.

"So," Draco began, running his palms along Harry's sides beneath the water. "It was good then? It was what you wanted?"

"It was brilliant," Harry said, not disguising the satisfaction in his voice. "How did you do it?"

There was a brief pause. "I experimented with a number of different things, but I eventually landed on partial Transfiguration. It was the best method to ensure I had complete control over what the tentacles did. It took awhile to figure it all out, but I mastered it in the end." 

He sounded quite smug about it; Harry couldn't blame him. A little quiver went down Harry's spine as he remembered all the glorious things Draco's had made those tentacles to do him with said mastery. 

"So they were part of you then? You could feel them?"

It was Draco's turn to shiver, and his voice was low when he answered. "Yes, Harry. I could feel them as if they were my hands touching you." 

"Oh." Harry liked that. He liked it a _lot _. "Next time, I want to see them."__

__"Next time?"_ _

__Harry flushed. "Well, I mean, if you're up for it? You seemed to enjoy yourself. Though…" Harry brows furrowed. "Did you even come?" Last he remembered Draco was hard and thrusting against his back._ _

__"I came when you did," Draco said, his voice amused. "Though I'm not surprised you missed it. You were rather… preoccupied. But yes, I _did_ enjoy myself. Seeing you like that was…"_ _

__"Wait, were you able to see me? It was pitch dark!"_ _

__Another amused chuckle. "How did you think I knew where to direct all the tentacles? Of course I could see you! I cast a Night Vision Charm before we got started. Though, of course, it's not quite the same as getting to see you in the light."_ _

__Harry pouted, irrationally jealous that Draco had got to see when Harry hadn't. "Well next time we'll do it with the lights on and then we'll both be happy."_ _

__"Did you not enjoy the darkness?" Draco asked, sounding distressed. "You could have said if—"_ _

__"No, no, it was fine. Better than, really," Harry hastened to reassure him. "I liked the not knowing—it was hot. And it allowed me to focus more on how they felt instead of what they looked like, which I think added to the intensity. But seeing the tentacles is definitely part of the appeal as well, so if it's possible…" He began to wonder if there was some reason for the darkness other than taking away Harry's control._ _

__"Yes, we could do that," Draco said, a little tentative. "I was just…" He huffed out a frustrated, self-deprecating laugh. "Honestly, I felt a little silly with all these extra limbs sprouted out of me," he admitted quietly. "I wasn't sure if it would ruin the fantasy for you, seeing the mechanics of it all."_ _

__Harry's chest expanded with affection. Leave it to Draco to be concerned about killing the mood while fufilling Harry's tentacle sex fantasy. He turned over in Draco's arms, water sloshing around him as he straddled Draco's lap and wrapped his arms around Draco's shoulders._ _

__"Draco. You literally magiced yourself into a tentacle monster just to fulfill _my_ kinky fantasy. A fantasy I've never shared with anybody else, and never, _ever_ even thought to hope I might actually experience. Seeing you with tentacles isn't going to make me laugh, it's going to be fucking hot."_ _

__Harry gave Draco his best smouldering stare, and Draco's eyes darkened as his hands came up to squeeze Harry's hips. "Really?"_ _

__Harry licked his lips and nodded. He was too worn out from their recent activities to go again so soon, but that didn't stop him from leaning down and giving Draco a deep filthy kiss._ _

__"Yeah," he murmured against Draco's lips, his stomach clenching at the thought of Draco towering over him, covered in writhing tentacles that were just waiting to debauch Harry at Draco's command. "Really."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
